Búsqueda
by TeddyMellark
Summary: Era la primera vez que la pelirroja sentía tanto miedo en su vida, sus ojos avellana recorrían la habitación una y otra vez mientras que sus manos temblaban y nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Lily Luna Potter estaba asustada 2/2.
1. Busqueda

_Harry Potter y los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. _

**Búsqueda**

(1/2)

Era la primera vez que la pelirroja sentía tanto miedo en su vida, sus ojos avellana recorrían la habitación una y otra vez mientras que sus manos temblaban y nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Lily Luna Potter estaba asustada, era quinta vez que revisaba la misma habitación, mientras que en un principio de sus labios salía un potente - _Tom_ - ahora era nada más que un susurro temeroso.

Había recorrido la pequeña casa reiteradas veces, buscado en los rincones más remotos, salido a preguntar a los vecinos, ver por el patio haber si lo encontraba, pero nada había pasado, no habían pistas del pequeño Tom. Se sentía devastada, un nudo se había apoderado de su garganta, mientras que una opresión en el pecho cada vez le dificultaba mas respirar. Las lágrimas por su parte no dejaban de salir y solo podía pensar una y otra vez que era una _mala madre_.

Lily decididamente corrió hacia una de las habitaciones donde comenzó a tirar todo de un pequeño cajón, estaba desesperada, de otra manera no haría esto. Pergaminos, cartas sin abrir, plumas, chocolates, todo tirado en el piso mientras seguía revolviendo dentro del cajón, hasta que con sus temblorosas manos levanto un pañuelo que parecía envolver algo. De pronto trago en seco, y saco su varita de la envoltura del pañuelo, se veía como nueva, a pesar de que eran ya años desde que no la ocupaba.

Con dificultad y un susurro pronuncio - _accio - _apuntando a una pluma que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella y dejando caer la varita al piso mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y un desconsolado llanto comenzaba. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la desesperación que les hizo sentir a sus padres.

* * *

Era un día más en la rutina del jefe del escuadrón de aurores, el azabache leía unos papeles en su escritorio mientras que _Hedwig II _ jugaba con un su alimento en la jaula. La puerta de la oficina se abrió dándole paso a un hombre muy parecido al que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio, aunque mucho más joven.

- James – se paró Harry para poder abrazar a su hijo - ¿Cómo estuvo la misión? – pregunto mientras les daba unas palmadas de cariño en la espalda.

- Ligera, ya sabes es como hacer un trámite –sonrió – cada vez es más fácil atrapar a los traficantes de oro, me hubiera gustado estar en la época de los mortifagos – volvió a sonreír.

- Créeme que no James – apunto a la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio mientras volvía a su antiguo puesto, pero el azabache más joven negó con la cabeza – Mamá me va a matar si sabe que te vine a ver antes que a ella – carcajeo – ya sabes cómo es, pero en la cena les cuento a ambos los detalles – antes de salir se volteo nuevamente - ¿Albus va cenar esta noche? Al ver la afirmativa de su padre sonrió y con un –nos vemos más tarde- se marcho, volviendo la oficina al anterior silencio. El cual no duro mucho.

La puerta de volvió a abrir dejando entrar a uno de sus mejores y más antiguos aurores, el cual venia con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Drickers ¿Qué sucede? – Harry se alarmo, ya no era común ver a los aurores tan alterados, no desde que ya habían apresado a todos los mortifagos y los atentados habían terminado dejando a la comunidad mágica _casi en paz_.

- Harry, el rastreador se ha activado - se paró de un salto, sabía lo que significaba, por fin después de cuatro años vería de nuevo a su pequeña, la desaparecida Lily - ¿Cuál es la ubicación? –

- Condado de Berkshire, a las afueras de Windsor hacia el sur, una pequeña casa roja – Drickers dijo rápidamente – ten cuidado al aparecerte Harry, es un pueblo muggle, no tenemos registro de magos cerca, a lo mejor es una falsa alr… -

-Lo sé, por lo mismo no le menciones a nadie esto, no quiero que Ginny se haga falsas esperanzas – ya había pasado hace un poco más de tres años atrás, el rastreador los había llevado hasta un hospital muggle a las afueras de Londres, pero nadie nunca había visto a Lily. Espero a que Drickers afirmara a sus órdenes para luego desaparecer con un leve _plop._

* * *

A los minutos de hacer el hechizo sintió unos pasos entrando a su casa. Ella lo sabía, sabía que al hacer magia la encontrarían, por eso hace años que la había dejado de usar. Aun sin despegar las manos de su cara sintió los pasos detenerse cerca de ella, mientras que aun no podía dejar de sollozar.

-¿Lily? – esa voz, reconocible en cualquier parte la hizo sentirse aun más desesperada, ahora sabía lo que hizo sufrir a sus padres un día desapareciendo de sus vidas, sin nada que decir. El nudo que tenía en la garganta se hizo aun más grande si eso era posible, aparte de mala madre, era una _mala hija. – _Mírame – esta vez la tomo de un brazo haciendo que se levantara del suelo y lo mirara, los ojos del azabache se llenaron de lagrimas, frente a el estaba su pequeña, después de tanto, era ella, estaba más grande, mas cambiada ya no era la niña de dieciséis años que se escapo de Hogwarts un día y nunca más volvió, pero seguía siendo ella, era su Lily.

-Papá – logro pronunciar al momento que se tiraba a los brazos de su progenitor – papá lo perdí – sollozo – yo solo salí a colgar la ropa y… - un sollozo la interrumpió – y no esta - Harry no entendía que le sucedía a su hija, así que solo la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo como hace años que deseaba hacerlo, acaricio su espalda, y le susurro unos varios respira para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Lily ¿de qué me hablas? – pregunto una vez que la vio más calmada (por lo menos ya no hipaba tan frecuentemente) - ¿Quién se fue princesa? – Lily se soltó de su agarre y lo miro directamente a los ojos un segundo antes de que su mirada se clavara en una de las paredes. Harry siguió la mirada de su hija, en la pared habían varios cuadros de diferentes tamaños con fotografías muggles, se acerco a la pared para poder ver mejor, una de las imágenes más grandes que llamo su atención, salía un niño de unos tres años, de pelo castaño que estaba jugando con un autito. Los verdes ojos de Harry cambiaron rápidamente a otra fotografía, en esta se encontraba un pequeño bebe de aproximadamente un año que le sonreía a la cámara, tenía un gorrito de lana azul que cubría su cabecita, en otra fotografía muy parecida a la anterior, solo que estaba sentado en el pasto de lo que parecía ser el patio de afuera, pero en esta fotografía el gorrito era de color verde ¿Por qué Lily tenía tantas fotos de ese niño? Su vista siguió recorriendo las fotografías hasta que llego a una que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo, en la foto se encontraba Lily un poco más joven, aun con cara de adolescente en una cama de hospital y en sus brazos tenía un pequeño bultito azul al que solo se le veía la nariz y unos pocos pelos castaños. ¿Acaso su pequeña era mamá? ¿Acaso el era abuelo?

-Papá el es Tom – su voz aun sonaba cortada y llorosa – es mi hijo – sus ojos una vez más se llenaron de lagrimas – y nose donde esta, papá no está en ninguna parte – un sollozo hizo que volviera a cubrir su cara con las manos.

Harry no lo podía creer, ¿esa era la razón porque Lily se había escapado? ¿Había quedado embarazada? Se sentía defraudado, y no por el hecho de que su hija hubiera sido mamá joven, sino por el hecho de que no les haya tenido la confianza suficiente para contarles y en cambio escapar sin dejar pista. Tenía un nieto y se venía a enterar ahora, y para colmo, estaba perdido, su nieto, hijo de Lily y _¿Quién?_ estaba perdido - ¿Quién es el papá Lily? - so voz sonó dura, aunque no fuera su intención, sabia por lo que su hija estaba pasando, no saber donde estaba tu hijo era el peor sentimiento del mundo.

Lily lo miro y sus ojos estaban abiertos más de lo normal, tal parece que no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero tan pronto como se vio sorprendida su rostro cambio a uno de enfado – Por si no escuchaste mi hijo está perdido, tiene tres años y está solo en alguna parte – Harry se sorprendió, Lily, la dulce Lily nunca le había hablado de esa manera – puede estar corriendo algún peligro y tú me preguntas cosas que no son relevantes – y Lily tenía razón en este momento tenía que buscar a su… nieto, _Dios que raro se sentía, no podía creer que fuera abuelo. _Todo era tan irreal en un día había encontrado a Lily y se había enterado de un nieto, _Tom. _Por un momento Harry se pregunto si no estaba soñando.

-Lily iremos al ministerio, lleva una foto del niño – aun parecía costarle creer que su hija tenía un hijo – rastrearemos cielo mar y tierra, lo encontraremos – le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su hija mientras le secaba las lagrimas con el pulgar.

-Papá, yo no puedo ir. Tom puede aparecer, alguien lo puede encontrar y traer no me puedo ir de _mi casa - _ Harry no se dejaba de sorprender al escuchar a su hija, sonaba tan diferente, tan adulta, tan madura – Toma – le entrego uno de los cuadros que colgaba de la pared, aquel más grande - es la más actual, se la saque hace algunas semanas - el azabache miro la foto embobado, tenía un nieto realmente hermoso – gracias por la ayuda, estoy desesperada, siento tener que recurrir a ti – nuevas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, tantas emociones que sentía no la dejaban parar de llorar.

- Deberías haber recurrido a mi desde que te enteraste de su existencia – Harry se seco las lagrimas que sin permiso se habían arrancado – mandare a aurores a revisar los alrededores, mandare a James a que este contigo y le avisare a tu madre y Albus - y antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo, Harry había desaparecido.

Lily se volvía a sentir sola, desconsolada, asustada y preocupada, solo pedía una y otra vez que su hijo estuviera sano y salvo y que su familia comprendiera el por qué se había ido.

* * *

_Hola todos, si están acá es porque leyeron la historia, espero que les haya gustado, mañana mismo subiré la segunda y ultima parte, agradecería mucho sus comentarios… _


	2. El encuentro

_Harry Potter y los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. _

**Búsqueda**

(2/2)

_La cabeza le daba vuelta, y al abrir los ojos fue como si una bomba le estallara dentro, comenzó a reconstruir la noche anterior, el cumpleaños de James, whisky de fuego, cervezas de mantequillas por todas partes, Dominique bailando arriba de una mesa, su mejor amiga Effy besuqueándose con Albus, Rose bailando con Lysander, Dominique bajándose de la mesa para tirarse directamente a los brazos de Scorpius y posteriormente abalanzarse a sus labios, al otro lado de la sala Victorie conversaba con Teddy ¿estabas discutiendo? Cerca de ellos estaba Molly besándose con ¿Louis? ¡Dios pero si eran primos! Alguien le tocaba la espalda, era James, le pasaba un vaso, bebía ¿y dónde estaba Hugo? bebía, Lorcan le sonreía, bebía, un destello azul brillante y bebía ¿alguien la estaba besando? ¡Merlín que bien besaba! ¿Quién era? No lograba ver, no recordaba nada. _

_Apoyo sus manos en la cabeza, no se sorprendió al encontrarse con un enredo donde debería estar su pelo, pero si se sorprendió al sentir como alguien se movía a su lado. Enfoco su vista en el techo para ir bajando lentamente por una de las paredes ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Sabía perfectamente de quien era esa pieza, había estado miles de veces ahí, claro que nunca como ahora… bajo la mirada por su propio cuerpo ¡estaba desnuda! ¿Qué rayos había hecho? Volteo lentamente, sin hacer ni un sonido, para encontrarse de frente con el dueño de ese dormitorio ¡y gracias a Merlín este dormía! Inconscientemente los labios de la pelirroja se curvaron en una sonrisa, la cual se borro al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho conllevaba…_

_Antes de que despertara, la pelirroja se levanto rápidamente, aunque un pequeño dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo la hizo detenerse unos segundos, siguió tomando todas sus pertenencias, no dejaría pistas de que ella había estado ahí, esto no había sucedido, y le quedaba rezar que el hombre que se encontraba durmiendo bajo las sabanas no recordara nada._

* * *

_Unos días más tarde después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de James, el domingo antes de que a muchos les tocara regresar a hogwarts se reunieron todos en la madriguera, esta vez estaban por supuesto sus tíos y sus padres, como también obviamente sus abuelos, pero al igual que en la fiesta de James estaban todos sus primos y los amigos de sus primos, Effy su mejor amiga, que le hablaba de una poción para la piel, lo cual a Lily no le importaba en esos momentos y solo asistía, a su lado Teddy conversaba con Louis y Victorie animadamente, estaba Cleo quien era la mejor amiga de Molly, Wood, amigo de Fred II y James, Scorpius quien estaba ahí por Albus y Dominique, los hermanos Scamander, Cameron amigo de Hugo y Lucy, como muchos amigos más… _

_Esa misma tarde Lily se dio cuenta que el no recordaba nada, y aunque por una parte le entristecía, por otra la aliviaba de sobre manera._

* * *

_Tenía hambre, le dolía la cabeza, la espalda, tenia sueño, hambre, hambre, hambre, asco y de nuevo sueño, Lily se encontraba ovillada en su cama en los dormitorios de Slytherin, se sentía mal hace ya un mes, aunque la pelirroja ya sabía que causaba su malestar aun no sabía qué hacer 'con su pequeño problemita' como en su cabeza lo había llamado, no le había dicho a nadie por ni ella misma hasta hace unos minutos sabia que hacer al respecto, habían pasado tres meses desde su vuelta hogwarts, dos meses desde que se había enterado gracias a una poción fácil de preparar, un mes donde había desechado una idea por completo, y unos minutos donde creía tenía su decisión final. Esperaría hasta las vacaciones de navidad, no sería tan fácil esconder el embarazo de casi cuatro meses que tendría en ese entonces, pero le quedaba tiempo para buscar alguna solución a eso, disfrutaría junto a toda su familia y luego volvería al castillo y se iría, no quería causarle una desilusión a su familia y tampoco quería aproblemar por algo que seguramente no recordaba al papa del bebe que esperaba, seria ella y su bebe, nadie más. _

_-Lily ¿acaso no piensas ir a cenar? – pregunto Effy abriendo el dosel de su cama ¿cenar? ¿Comida? Por supuesto que iba. _

_-Ya voy – se seco unas rebeldes lagrimas sin que su amiga se diera cuenta y bajo con su mejor cara al gran comedor._

* * *

_-Lily – _

_-Lily- _

_-Lily despierta – la sacudieron suavemente – por dios Lily que ya es hora de almorzar – su madre sonaba molesta - ¿desde cuándo que duermes pasadas las una de la tarde? –_

_- Mamá déjame tranquila – pidió la pelirroja más joven mientras se volvía a tapar con la sabana y se aseguraba que el pijama le tapara el abdomen._

_-Nada de eso Lily, te quiero en 5 minutos abajo, presentable para almorzar – volvió a tirar de la sabana - ¡RAPIDO! – le grito antes de salir de la habitación. _

_Se levanto de la cama perezosamente, tomo su pelo en una desordenada coleta, cambio su pijama por unos jean, que ya no le cerraban pero que el chaleco de lana auspiciado por su abuela Molly, tapaba. Aunque claramente esa gran J no era por ella sino por James, prefería ponerse el de su hermano para disimular cualquier tipo de abultamiento que el suéter de ella no pudiera ocultar. _

_-Hola – saludo en general a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban en la mesa, todos de pelo azabache a excepción de Teddy que lo tenia de un azul eléctrico. _

_-Lily a cómo vas durmiendo pareciera que estas invernando –bromeo James lo cual le saco una leve sonrisa a todos los integrantes. _

_-La razón de que duerma mucho se debe a que me la eh pasado estudiando para mis EXTASIS, algo que tu nunca hiciste – había aprendido a mentir de manera muy rápida y creíble en Slytherin. _

_-y eso es verdad – la apoyo Albus reprimiendo una carcajada. _

_-Hablando de EXTASIS, ¿ya tienes claro que vas a estudiar? – le pregunto Teddy sentado frente a ella. _

_-Medimagia – respondió mirándolo directamente, si tan solo supiera que ni siquiera iba a terminar su sexto año… _

_-Y serás la mejor en eso – sonrió orgullo su padre al momento que Ginny entraba perseguida de platos voladores que se posicionaron todos frente a cada uno. _

_El almuerzo se dio entre pláticas, risas y anécdotas de James en su primer año en la academia de aurores, sin duda alguna extrañaría demasiado a su familia. _

_De pronto sintió la mirada de su madre clavada en ella, y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa -¿Qué? – le pregunto para que la dejara de mirar. _

_-Nada, es solo que te ves diferente – le sonrió de pronto su madre. ¡Por Merlín la había descubierto! Instintivamente se llevo las manos bajo la mesa y las puso sobre su pequeño estomago._

_-Es verdad – dijo Teddy – yo también lo noto... pero no sé que es – la miro pensativo poniéndola aun más nerviosa. _

_-Yo tampoco – respondió su madre. Y sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo. _

_- tiene que ser por mi cara de sueño – les sonrió de la forma más natural que pudo – me hubiera arreglado mas, pero mamá llego como ogro y me dio solo cinco minutos para levantarme – _

_-Lily no le digas ogro a tu madre – la reto su padre con una sonrisa, la cual no concordaba en nada con el reto. _

_Ese día, fue el último en que había almorzado con toda su familia._

* * *

Si seguía dando vueltas de acá para allá iba a terminar haciendo un hoyo en el piso, hace más de cinco minutos que su papá se había ido y aun no sabía nada, Tom llevaba más de dos horas desaparecido, hace dos horas que se estaba sintiendo morir lentamente, hace dos horas que había comenzado la tortura en donde un nudo se había apoderado de su garganta y una opresión de su pecho. Volvió a entrar al cuarto celeste, donde una cuna y unos peluches adornaban el lugar, habían muchos gorritos de lana tirados en todas partes, todos de diferentes colores, volvió a revisar los closet, debajo de la cuna, la cama, el cesto de la ropa, en los muebles de cocina, definitivamente Tom no estaba en casa.

Muchos ruidos la distrajeron al momento que aparecían Ginny, quien seguía igual que siempre, los años no pasaba sobre ella. James, quien lucía mucho más maduro, con el pelo _algo _más corto y dócil, por último Albus, quien lucia mucho mayor a lo que recordaba. Su madre y sus hermanos, a los que no veía hace cuatro años, ahí parados en medio de la sala de _su casa. _

Solo un –mamá – salió de sus labios y dudaba que alguien lo haya escuchado, antes de quebrarse nuevamente.

-Hija – se acerco Ginny, su voz maternal la reconfortaba – de verdad eres tu - le sonrió al momento que una lagrima escapaba de sus ojo y la envolvía en sus brazos. Frente a ese gesto Lily no aguanto más y lloro con todas sus ganas, nuevos sollozos se le escapaban, y nuevas lágrimas volvían a caer.

-Lo siento tanto- se separo de su madre y miro a sus hermanos – siento haberme ido así, ahora entiendo lo que los hice pasar – abrazo a James largo rato y luego a Albus, ¡como los había extrañado! – Lo siento, los siento – repetía aun en los brazos de su hermano.

-Lily, hija ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Harry no nos explico nada – su madre se le acerco nuevamente – solo dijo algo de algún Tom y que te había encontrado, pero nos dio la ubicación y se fue – al escuchar el nombre de su hijo de los labios de su madre, sin saber quién era, la hizo sentirse aun peor, deseaba estar bajo mil metros de tierra, se sentía egoísta por haberlos privado tanto tiempo de conocer a Tom, era un niño adorable.

Pero antes de alcanzar a responder algo Harry apareció en la sala junto a unos diez aurores mas, entre ellos uno de ojos violetas y pelo castaño, Teddy… cuando lo había extrañado, sus ojos brillaban como pocas veces era visto en él y corrió a abrazarla, un abrazo reconfortante…

A pesar de lo que hizo pasar a su familia, acá estaban a poyándola sin pedir explicaciones, y se los agradecía de sobremanera.

-Lily, hija - su padre se acerco y le beso la frente – necesitamos que nos digas todos los lugares donde a Tom le gusta ir, hemos recibidos reportes de otros niños que de repente aparecen en sus lugares favoritos – a Lily se le lleno de lugares la cabeza, Tom amaba prácticamente todo. Y de pronto la aterro la idea de que todos esos lugares eran muggles, y que si alguien se lo llevo jamás lo encontraría.

-Le gustan muchos lugares papá – sonó desesperada – puede ser su guardería, el parque, la heladería, la juguetería, la granja de la señora Fritzgerald… -

-Lily, Harry ¿Qué sucede? ¿A quién buscan? – aun que Ginny no sabía concretamente, tenía una idea de quien Tom podría ser, y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas se le escaparan, mientras que James, Albus y Teddy se miraban sorprendidos.

Nadie respondió a la pregunta de Ginny, Harry seguía en lo suyo.

-Vamos pequeña, dinos las ubicaciones – le pidió a Harry a su hija

- Granja de la señora Fritzgerald hacia el sur, unos 15 kilómetros desde acá – Harry le asistió a dos de sus aurores los cuales desaparecieron al instante – la heladería, calle Andrew Ritz, cerca del centro de la ciudad – dos aurores mas desaparecieron – la guardería en flisherman, al frente también está la plaza que le gusta – desaparecieron otros dos, mientras los otros recibían ordenes de revisar los alrededores de la casa - ¿Qué otra parte Tom adoraba? Y de pronto se sintió estúpida, por que Tom si tenía su lugar favorito – Parque Rosewood – susurro – Papá el parque Rosewood, a Tom le encanta – y por primera vez en esas más de dos horas se sintió esperanzada – vamos – le sonrió a su padre.

- No, Lily quédate – miro a sus hijos y Teddy, los cuales asistieron – nosotros iremos – Harry miro a su esposa que aun estaba sorprendida… por todo.

Para cuando Lily se dio cuenta solo quedaban en la sala ella y su mamá. Se formo un silencio incomodo, tenso, Lily se sentía culpable, por primera vez en esos cuatro años de verdad se sintió culpable.

- Perdón – su voz aun estaba cortada y tenía los ojos demasiado rojos por el llanto – siento que tengas que enterarte de tu nieto en esta circunstancia – pero Ginny al momento de escuchar la palabra nieto estallo en lagrimas al igual que su hija, escuchar la confirmación de quien ella creía que podía ser _Tom, _era un sueño, había encontrado a su hija y ahora también tenía un nieto.

-Lily ¿porque te fuiste? Te hubiéramos apoyado, eres nuestra hija – Ginny volvió a abrazar a su hija, la cual correspondió el abrazo.

- No lo sé, tenía miedo, cuando me entere estaba aterrada, tenia solo dieciséis años – tomo las manos de su madre y le hablo con el corazón – no quería que se decepcionaran, yo no quería que me cuestionaran, que me interrogaran sobre el papá de Tom, que se enojaran conmigo –

- Mi amor, nunca jamás no hubiéramos sentidos avergonzados de ti, sea quien sea el padre, sea cual sea la edad que tuvieses, eres nuestra hija, lo que más amamos – su madre la beso en la frente – prométeme que nunca más te vas a alejar de nuestro lado – Lily asistió – ni tú ni Tom se alejaran de nuevo –

Pero el tiempo pasaba y nada se sabía ni de los Aurores ni de Harry, ¿Qué pasa si no lo encuentran? ¿Qué pasa si a su hijo algo le había pasado? El solo hecho de pensarlo le daba escalofríos y le quitaba las ganas de seguir viviendo.

Ginny había obligado a Lily tomar asiento y beber un té, estaba preocupada por la salud de su hija, se veía muy pálida. Mientras ambas esperaban noticias sentadas en la mesa de la cocina Ginny le contaba cosas de la familia para distraerla un poco, Lily se había enterado que Domi estaba a puertas de casarse con Scorpius, que Rose se había ido estudiar a Francia, que Effy hace un año había pasado a tener el apellido Potter gracias a su matrimonio con James, y que estos esperaban su primer hijo, que Teddy se habia casado con Victorie y tenían a un pequeño de dos años llamado Eliott… y se sintió nuevamente desesperada, su hijo, por Merlin, rezaba con todo el alma que Tom estuviera bien.

De pronto una luz plateada entro a gran velocidad en cuerpo de Águila, el cual Lily distinguió como el patronus de Albus mientras su corazón se aceleraba, habían noticias de Tom.

- _Lily lo encontramos, estamos debajo de un manzano en el sur del parque, Tom no quiere que nos acerquemos, solo llama a su mamá, apúrate - _ y tan rápido como llego se disolvió. Lily se sentía como nunca había estado en su vida, sentía una felicidad solo comparada como cuando tuvo a Tom por primera vez en sus brazos. Rápidamente tomo la mano de su madre y juntas aparecieron en el parque Rosewood, corrió hacia el manzano tan rápido como sus piernas la dejaban, cuando lo vio, pequeñito sentado bajo el árbol, con sus típicos gorritos de lana cubriendo su cabeza y su cara llena de lagrimas, sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, que podía respirar tranquila, que la vida después de todo lo malo que había hecho no la estaba castigando, que todo volvería a estar bien.

-Mami – el pequeño al verla se paro y corrió los centímetros que lo separaban de su mamá – mami yo estaba solo – lloraba desconsoladamente – mucho – le decía mientras con su bracitos se agarraba a su ropa.

- Mi amor, nunca más nos vamos a separar ¿bueno? – Le sonrió a su hijo para tranquilizarlo – te amo mucho Tom no me vuelvas a asustar desapareciendo así – lo tomo en sus brazos y lo levanto del suelo, no quería soltarlo nunca más, no quería volver a sentir la desesperación que sintió todas esas horas.

Unos minutos pasaron para que Tom dejara de llorar, aun en los brazos de su madre con su pequeña carita enterrado en el cuello de Lily, mientras esta le daba pequeños besos sobre el gorrito. Los ojos de Lily estaban clavados en su familia, estaban todos emocionados con lo que veían y Lily agradecía una y otra vez a todos con la mirada.

Ginny no podía dejar de llorar, miro a su hija emocionada mientras esta le hacia una seña para que se acercara –Tom – llamo al pequeño - ¿quieres conocer a tu abuela? Le hablo al oído Lily al pequeño - si – murmuro despegándose del cuello de su madre.

-Tom, ella es Ginny, mi mamá y tu abuela - el pequeño miro a Ginny acercarse y sonrió.

-Gojo – sonrió el pequeño. Lily sonrió divertida – si también tiene el pelo rojo – Ginny sucumbió inmediatamente a la ternura de su nieto – y mira – le apunto en dirección a los demás – ese es tu abuelo y ellos tus tíos – los cuatro sonrieron al ver los ojos del pequeños clavados en ellos – el pequeño les devolvió la sonrisa y escondió la cara en el cuello de su madre. Siempre había sido demasiado tímido – ellos hacen magia – le susurro en el oído nuevamente para llamar su atención y lo logro, por que el pequeño inmediato comenzó a moverse para bajarse de los brazos de su madre. Lily beso su frente aun con el miedo de volverlo a perderlo, y lo dejo en el pasto, Tom corrió tan rápido como sus piernecitas lo dejaban a donde se encontraban Harry, Teddy, Albus y James.

-¿Maghia? –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a los hombres que estaban al frente del mirándolo con ternura. Entonces Harry se arrodillo en el pasto a la altura de su nieto, tomo su varita y con ella tiro chispas de varios colores, lo que logro una carcajada en Tom, una carcajada que a todos les llego a lo más profundo del alma. A Teddy inmediatamente le cambio el pelo castaño a una azul eléctrico que sorprendió a Tom.

-Pelo – sonrió el pequeño a Teddy, y antes de que Lily pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo el pequeño se saco la gorrita dejando ver un pelo castaño que cambio rápidamente a un morado chillón.


End file.
